El hermano perdido
by MoisesR
Summary: Un poni ha decidido que debe expiar sus pecados antes de que lo consuman. ¿Encontrara perdón y consuelo?


En una pequeña habitación de un confesionario se encontraba un poni que no quería ser visto por nadie, salvo el padre que esa tarde de otoño estaba esperando a que el joven potro declarara su situación tanto espiritual como emocional.

— ¿Qué te aqueja hijo?—pregunto el padre desde la ventanilla.

— He venido aquí porque he pecado padre.

El joven potro se mostraba algo tímido por lo que estaba a punto de contarle a quien lo estaba escuchando. "Tal vez no era el más adecuado" pensaba el potro, pero era suficiente para desahogarse ya que no se sentía capaz de contárselo a alguno de sus familiares o amigos. Necesitaba a alguien callado. ¿Qué mejor que un escucha que no puede hablar sobre lo que se converse entre ellos?

—Te escucho.

Ahora ya era el momento de desahogarse, de dejar salir toda esa presión de culpa que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

—He cometido varios actos que me clasificarían como un potencial criminal. No he podido contarle esto a nadie, porque no tengo la confianza suficiente en mi propia familia como para ir soltando todo esto, y por eso…

Antes de continuar tosió y carraspeo su garganta un poco ya que su esta se encontraba seca.

—Perdón, le decía. Tengo fe en que usted guardara este secreto tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo hasta ahora.

—Por favor, por las princesas tú sabes que no puedo decir nada de lo que se hable dentro de este confesionario. No temas más y dime ¿cuáles son tus pecados?

El padre había tomado un tono que incitaba a que el joven potro se abriera para así expiar sus pecados, si es que algo se podía hacer…

_Hace aproximadamente 3 meses me metí en un problema serio, o no sé. Digo. Me parece serio ahora pero antes…o sea, no me parecía importante pero después de lo que paso ese día, fue como si me culparan por un delito mayor. Recuerdo que mi madre me gritaba y me llego a insultar una o dos veces…no entendía al principio, y yo me revele contra ella y mi hermano mayor, que me parecían unos miedosos…_

_Meses antes de que este problema me llegara, yo estaba de social con unos amigos. Eran mayores que yo, el más grande creo que tenía la edad de mi madre, unos 40 y tantos años… no me acuerdo, pero era mucho mayor que yo, y me parecía una persona genial ya que me hacia respetar en su círculo de amigos._

_Como mi hermano y mi madre salían temprano y yo me quedaba solo en casa durante su ausencia, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que salir de esa casa aburrida. Quería sentirme libre, quería muchas cosas obtener…_

— ¿Y las obtuviste?—interrumpió el padre.

—Si…o al menos, eso creí…—dijo cabizbajo el potro.

_Los muchachos eran buenos conmigo, participábamos en varias actividades como videojuegos, baile, hasta íbamos a participar en un torneo de "colsplay" donde yo iba a participar también…pero todo eso se fue al carajo._

_Un día decidí pedirle a mi amigo que viniera conmigo a mi casa, ahí mismo estaban mi hermano y mi madre, y yo estaba contento porque mi mejor amigo (el ultimo que tuve era una mierda) se quedaría una noche en mi casa, la razón por la que le pedí que me acompañara fue porque él no tenía a donde ir…eso me dijo él._

—Y, ¿Cómo lo tomaron tu madre y tu hermano?

La conversación estaba llegando a su etapa crítica. La tensión en el aire se sentía.

_Primero mi madre lo tomó mal. Al principio creía que lo tomaba muy bien ya que era un antiguo compañero del trabajo de ella (mi madre es costurera) y ella le sonrió, pero después me murmuro que como me atrevía a traer a esa persona a la casa…sentí que no lo quería, y no me detuve a pensar en el porqué, solo le pregunte que si se podía quedar. Pero ella no mostro resistencia, al final yo la expuse a que explicara frente a mi amigo lo que pasaba: "¿Porque tan hipócrita madre?..." mi madre solo reía como si estuviera contando un chiste, mi amigo hizo lo mismo…yo no entendía nada. Cuando se quedo a dormir mi hermano me dijo que no dejara la puerta de nuestra recamara abierta, a lo que inmediatamente respondí: "¿que no quieres que te vea las piernas, eh?" a lo que él respondió: "tarado, no sabes lo que hablas, algo no me gusta de ese poni, no lo he visto, pero su voz y mi intuición me dicen que no puede ser buena idea que se quede aquí…"_

_Los ignore, total, ellos no podían juzgarlo así nomas porque parecía un drogadicto…él había sido bueno conmigo dándome obsequios y esas cosas que los amigos de verdad hacen. Pero después de esa larga noche que duro hasta las 3 de la madrugada, mi amigo se fue mientras que yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos…yo, no quería que se fuera._

_Pero luego hubo un evento que cambiaria mi vida desde ahora. Me habían descubierto tomando dinero que no era mío, descubrieron que yo probaba sustancias prohibidas aunque una probada no creía que me hiciera daño…solo escúcheme ¿le parezco un drogadicto empedernido?_

—Suenas como un poni común para mí—dijo el padre que se escuchaba algo extraño, parecía que estaba conteniendo un llanto.

_Bueno, como decía, me acusaron de eso y no negué nada. Al final me daba igual, pues yo sentía que nunca me tomaban en cuenta para las tareas, o mejor dicho me trataban como su esclavo domestico…_

El padre tosió un par de veces, luego se disculpo con el potro.

—Perdóneme, es que estoy enfermo. Discúlpame si soy indiscreto, pero ¿no crees que en realidad solo querían hacerte más responsable?

—Para eso tenía a mi hermano, ¿Por qué yo tenía que lavar los platos si mi hermano estaba libre?

El padre no objeto, solo le pidió que terminara su confesión.

_De acuerdo, en fin, termine metido en problemas por eso. Mi madre se comporto histérica como nunca. Mi hermano me reprochaba lo que hice, y me decía que haciendo esas cosas con gente como esa terminaría hundiéndome… naturalmente llegamos al punto en que se dio algo que nunca pensé que sucedería ese día: me mudaría con mi padre, lejos de mis amigos. Yo me defendí como pude, pero los gritos de mi madre y sus sermones pudieron más conmigo ¿Quién lo diría? Al final ella gano. Estaba a punto de alejarme de su vida, de despojarse de sus problemas…_

El tono con el que pronuncio esto último mostraba una mezcla de enojo y tristeza. Parecía que le costaba cada vez mas pronunciar esas palabras.

_Mi madre me había explicado que lo que hice era el colmo. Resulta que mi amigo era un tipo peligroso, que era alcohólico y que había estado acosándola durante un año. Le había perdido la pista pero entonces como si fuera algo del destino mi amigo resulta ser un hombre despreciable. No creí en eso, naturalmente. Mi madre tiende a exagerarlo todo, LO MISMO MI HERMANO, ESE CABEZOTA NO SABE LO QUE ES EL MUNDO, NO SABE QUE ES EL MUNDO, ES UN IGNORANTE QUE SE ALEJA DE LAS PELEAS SIEMPRE QUE PUEDE, ES UN COBARDE… ¡Y SI LLEGO A VOLVER A VERLO SIQUIERA UNA VEZ MAS SERA PARA DECIRLE LO MARICA Y PUTO QUE ES…!_

Todas esas palabras habían rebotado en todo el confesionario. El padre solo llego a pronunciar unas palabras.

— ¿Tu hermano te quiere?

—Si…BUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA—el potro había terminado en un mar de lágrimas, en un lago de sentimientos encontrados. Aunque odiaba admitir que su madre y su hermano tenían razón, el aun quería negarse a creer en eso.

—Mi único consejo es que ahora aprendas a ser más sensato y cabeza fría al tomar decisiones como escoger tu círculo de amigos… que las princesas te guíen en tu camino y que nunca te desamparen.

—Gra-a-ci-as…—fue lo último que pronuncio el potro antes de abandonar el confesionario.

El futuro parecía incierto para ese potro…pero ÉL confiaba en que tomaría una decisión más sensata, ahora que iría a vivir con su padre, y tendría que empezar de cero en un nuevo ambiente…en las calurosas tierras de Appleloosa.

—No pienses mal de mi…yo te quiero a pesar de tus defectos, pero yo rezare por ti y mi padre para que ustedes se lleven bien y puedan superar sus obstáculos…

El padre todavía se encontraba encerrado en el confesionario, estaba soltando una pequeña lágrima a lo que soltó una sonrisa pequeña.

—Adiós…hermanito. Que las princesas te acompañen.

* * *

**Esto va dedicado a los hermanos mayores que tienen que enfrentar dilemas como estos. La verdad es que nadie es perfecto, y por eso somos faciles a caer en malas compañias que pueden destruirnos, es por eso que la mejor manera de evitar estas situaciones es hablando con ellos, hacerles saber que los quieres, que los entiendes. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi.**


End file.
